WG Reviews: Power Stone Series
Sometimes there are games that many gamers consider to be some of the best and most influental games ever created. however, it can be argued that if some of these games are really that influental and phenomenal or just get praise because of nostalgia? Story Power Stone 1 The plot of the game centers around the MacGuffins the game is named after, each character "supposedly" has his/her motive for collection all power stones but it is not that explained. i know that this is the 1st game in the series and i shouldn't expect a Guilty Gear/Blazblue plot but even the 1st Street Fighter/Mortal Kombat/KOF put more effort on the character's backstories and personalities than this game. Score:2/10. Power Stone 2 The plot of the game is the same as the 1st game. Little to no effort again. And this is the 2nd game, i mean come on. Score:2/10. Gameplay Power Stone 1 This is the game's perhaps biggest downfall, normally i woudn't mind(in fact i would look forward for) a fully 3d arena fighting game, but the problem is that the gameplay(unlike most fighting games) doesn't center around special moves or comboes, but it centers around obtaining the power stone which allows you to transform and later perform a super move until you return to normal, rinse and repeat. which is kind of gimmicky, but even then the gimmick suffers from terrible execution. Score:1/10. Power Stone 2 The gameplay is the same as the 1st game but it is 4 players instead of 2 and for some reason the characters have even less moves than before(if that's somehow possible). Score:1/10. Controls Power Stone 1 Poorly executed gimmicky gameplay aside, you'd might think the game will have responsive control, it somewhat does but it just feels so awkward that you might wonder if you're controller/console isn't broken or that the game was programmed to not control properly. Score:4/10. Power Stone 2 The controls are no different than the 1st game, nothing to say. Score:4/10. Graphics Power Stone 1 While i'm not that fond of the games artsyle to say the least, the in game graphics aren't that impressive either, the models look blocky and lifeless(this a Dreamcast-era game, btw) and the special effect are nothing special. Score:4/10. Power Stone 2 The same graphics as the 1st game. Yeah i know capcom did it with other franchises, but at least in these other games the graphics looked good. Score:3/10. Sound Power Stone 1 The sound effects, while not that astonishing, are not annoying either, the voice acting however(especially the annoouncer), sound like the voice actors were reading the script for the 1st time(which is very disappointing considering the voice cast consists of talented seiyuus such as: Ryo Horikawa, Jurota Kosugi and the late Takeshi Aono), the soundtrack has a few somewhat kickass tunes but nothing that is really enegetic. Score:4/10 Power Stone 2 The sound effects and voice acting are on the same disappointing level of the 1st game, and this time there are not any kickass tunes. Score:2/10 Entertainment Power Stone 1 The game get rather repetitive and dull and there's no strategy what so ever, and the other features are not entertaining either, the game will get boring pretty quickly, the awkward controls don't help matters either. Score:2/10 Power Stone 2 The game is no different than the 1st one when it comes to entertainment. Score:2/10 Replay Value Power Stone 1 Besides unlocking the 2 bosses(and 4 extra characters in the PSP version) and a few mini games(which aren't fun), these is absolutely no Replay Value for this game at all. Score:1/10 Power Stone 2 Besides unlocking 2 secret characters (and 2 more extra characters in the PSP version) and a few mini games(which aren't fun anyway), these is a lack of replay value, again. Score:1/10 Verdict Power Stone 1 The final score for this game is: 2.5/10(Awful), this game is a major downfall compares to other fighting games made by capcom around the time such as: Street Fighter Alpha 3, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike and Rival Schools. in other words, this game gets WAY too much praise and it isn't worth buying. Power Stone 2 The final score for this game is: 2.1/10(Awful), this game is a little worse than the 1st one. simply put, unlike Slam Masters, Darkstalkers and Rival Schools which deserve a comeback, Power Stone should be kept abandoned. Category:Wazzupguys's Reviews Category:VG reviews